when life hands you a Zach
by georgerogers01
Summary: This new year at Roseville will be one that is unexpected, unexplained, and classified especially when you have Zach in your life.
1. Chapter 1

** A.N. I do NOT own Gallagher girls.**

It was a normal day at Gallagher. I was walking to school when something caught my eyes. It was a boy and he was about my age. He was walking out the house with a leather jacket and a backpack around his shoulder while getting on a motorcycle. I just thought no one lived there in for years. Maybe he just moved in or something. I didn't realized I was staring at him until he waved at me. I just ignored him and kept walking.

Once I got to school Bex came out and said, "Hey Cammmmiiieee! Macey wants to see you." She had a big smile on her face when she told me that. I thought that it may have something to do with the fact that I was late for Macey too do my makeup and because of that she probably wanted to kill me and Bex loves it when people get hurt. I just sighed and walked in the school.

Once I got to my locker I saw Macey waiting for me with a makeup bag in one hand and duck tape in the other. This is going to turn out bad.

"Hey Macey what can I do for ya?" I asked kinda scared of what the answer is. But before she could answer the intercom came on.

"Cameron Morgan to the front office please, Cameron Morgan to the front office." I looked at Macey and shrugged my shoulders. I walked to the office to see my mom and my uncle Solomon which was one of the teachers here. There was a boy sitting in one of the office chairs.

" Um you wanted to see me?" I asked still staring at the boy.

My mom looked at me and smiled " Hey Cammie this is Zach he is new and I want you to show him around for me." my mom asked. " This means to NOT show him the secret passage ways that I know you know of." Said Solomon with a smirked. To say the most I was shocked, how did he now. I saw the boy named 'Zach' smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine what ever lets just get this over with and I'll see you mom at lunch and you Solomon in class." I said faking a smile.

Once we got to his locker I gave him his schedule to see his locker combination. When he put his stuff in his locker he turned to me and smirked.

"So your the famous Cammie Morgan daughter of Rachel and Mathew Morgan." he said with a 'I know something you don't smile'. I was shocked no one one knows my dad.

"How did you know about my dad?" I asked glaring at him. He just laughed."Your cute." he said and walked down the hall. I just stood there blushing. He turned around "Coming Gallagher Girl?" he asked I nodded and followed him down the hallway. Once we got to class Bex was there talking to Grant. I saw Grant look at Zach and had a big smile on his face and ran over to us.

"Dude you transferred here!" he asked Zach and Zach smiled nodding his head. I rolled my eyes at the boys and walked over to my desk that was near Bex's. " Hey Bexy." I said Bex glared at me for calling her Bexy.

"Hey at least it wasn't Rebecca." I said she growled and turned forward. Wrong thing to say. The teacher came in and started teaching. Zach sat next to me and you could of felt the glares I got from the girls. Zach turned to me and smirked then winked at me and turned to the front. I just rolled my eyes and turned to the front listing to the teacher. After that class was over I got my stuff and walked up to Zach.

" Do you need help finding your next class?" I asked him he looked up at me and I could see his green eyes "No Grant told me were to go but thanks." he said and I nodded and walked off "Oh Cammie!" I heard Zach call my name so I turned and looked back at him "I'll see you at lunch" he winked and walked by me. I looked back in class to see Bex looking at me.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head and walked next to me " Come on lets get to class." so I walked with her to our next class.

Once it was time for lunch I walked in and sat at our usual table with Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Nick and know Zach. Oh great. Notice the sarcasm.

"So I was like Please! I did that assignment and I wanted you to grade it!" yelled Macey. She was mad because Mr. Smith wouldn't grade her paper because she turned it in 'late'.I just giggled and turned to Bex. " I swear it was so cool I've never seen anything like it before!" said Bex"How does it work?'" asked Grant.

"ill show you." Bex said and grabbed Grants Arm and pulled him up and over to the middle. Then Bex put her hand on Grants Shoulder and then put his arm around her shoulder and did the thing I never knew Bex could do. She flipped him over her! I mean over her. He was on the ground clutching his back. "She I told you it was possible." she said then walked back over to me.

" shouldn't you bring him to the nurse?" I asked still looking at Grant. " Na he be okay." she just laughed and continued eating. I looked at Zach and saw him laughing. "Help him." I said to him.

"like I know were the nurse is." he said with a smirked. I just sighed "Fine just help me with him" I said and he nodded. We went over to Grant and Zach picked him up and through him over his shoulder. Man he is Strong.

"Thanks Gallagher Girl I try." He said. Did I just say that out loud! I looked back at him and he laughed "You looked cute when your angry." He said looking at me. I blushed and mumble lets go. Once we go to the nurse station Grant was laying down and the nurse was looking at his back.

"He should be fine and ready for football. You can take him back now ill right you guys notes to class." she said and gave us our notes.

We got to class which was gym. Yay not. I went to the girls changing room and got into shorts and a shirt then walked out and stood next to Bex. I saw the guys walk out and over to us. "Alright today we will be playing football." coach Townsend said. All the boys yelled and the girls just roller their eyes except for Bex who was grinning.

"I'll call out names for each team. First team is Baxter, Morgan, Mchenry, Sutton, Walters, Ross, Stuart. Next team is Newman, Goode, Anderson, Galloway, Genns, Robinson, and Albert. These will be the first to go." Oh great. I looked at Zach and he winked at me.

I walked to the front with Bex because she is a good defender and I can throw. I looked up and saw Zach as the other quarter back. I rolled my eyes so when the whistle blew I said hike and I looked for a opening and saw Bex so I throw in just in time before I was hit to the ground by no one other than Zach himself.

"Hey Gallagher Girl not a bad arm." He said and winked.

"Can you get off of me?" I asked. He smirked and stood up and reached out his hand for me to grabbed. I did and he pulled me up to him and we were so close I could feel his breath on my face. I looked at him and he looked down at me and smiled. A REAL Smile! I smiled back and let go of his hand and walked back over to my team. This is going to be a long semester. We played football some more then it was time to change. I walked in with Bex and saw Tina Walters standing in the middle.

"Hey Cammie whats with you and the new guy or is he new?" she said and walked past me. That made no sense.

"What was that?" Bex asked confused. "I have no clue come on. Are you still coming over my house?" I asked. Bex nodded and walked to her locker. I walked over to mine and put my stuff in, then I was about to turn and leave when I saw him standing right in front of me. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. so you guys already know I don't own Gallagher girls so continue with the story.**

It was my worst nightmare. Josh.

"Hey Cammie, how have you been?" he asked. "Oh hey Josh um yea I'm good how have you been?" "Good" he said. This is going bad. "

Hey Cammie do you want to walk together?" said Zach who came up behind me. "Who are you?" asked Josh. I guess Zach saw the stress and did something shocking. I felt his hand fit into mine and he stepped closer. "Oh I'm Cammie's boyfriend, who are you?" he said. My eyes widened I looked at Zach and he stared at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh I'm Josh Cammie's friend. Listen I have to go and pick up my sister so I'll see you later Cammie." he turned and walked away. I turned to Zach.

"Thank you so much how can I repay you!" I said with a smile. Zach just smirked. My smile faltered when I saw that smirk.

"Oh how about you coming on a date with me this Saturday?" he asked. I stared at him for a while. Should I say yes or no. It might not be that bad. "Sure" I said and walked off. But I got stopped short by my hand in some ones else I turned around to see Zach's hand still in mine.

"Um can I have my hand back?" "Well I would but we still have to walk together." he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"But can I get my hand back?" "Na I'm fine with it, come along Gallagher Girl." he said grinning. Oh great. We walked out of school and almost every girl glared at me when they saw my hand in Zach's. Zach saw that and smirked and brought me closer and took his hand out of mine. But then he put his arm around my waist.

"Just act like this because Jimmy is staring." he whispered in my ear. "His name is Josh." I whispered back.

"Who ever he is, he is looking." He said as he turned to me. I just smiled and turned back forward again. Once we got out of view from school I let go of him and stepped away. "Thanks again." "No Problem" we walked to my house.

"See you tomorrow." I said and kissed him on the check and went inside to see 3 anxious Gallagher girls.

I know what you are thinking. That they are very mad but to tell you the truth their not. To say more its kinda creepy because they are just sitting on chairs staring at me with the biggest grins.

"So Cammie what was that at school?" said Macey. I sighed and sat down. "Josh is back." that's all I had to say for them to see why I did that.

"So that's why Zach was holding your hand?" asked Liz.

"Yes Lizzie he was just helping. But if you ask me he was enjoying a little to much."Macey said standing up and going into my kitchen.

"Well he did ask me if I wanted to- you know what never mind I think there is this new movie out why don't we just-" I didn't get to finished because Macey screamed.

"What Macey! Why did you scream?" I asked. Macey Just smiled and walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Bex get the duck tape, Liz get my make up we have some information to get out of our dear friend." Macey said smiling. I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. But then Bex came back with the duck tape and taped me to the chair.

"Guys please I don't want to tell you cause I'm pretty sure he said that just to make Josh jealous. Please no need for the make up." I said with my eyes pleading them to not get the make up. "Oh we wont if you tell us what he asked you." Said Bex. I just signed and nodded my head. Whats the big deal anyways.

"He asked me if I wanted to go out sometime that's all." I said and got out of the duck tape and walked into the kitchen. Macey and Bex followed with their mouths opened wide. Pore Lizzie confused as to know why its such a big deal.

"Guys its nothing can we just watch that movie please?" I asked. "Come on guys you can ask more tomorrow its been a busy, hard day for Cammie." said little Liz. Oh how I love this girl. She always saves me in my time of need. "fine tomorrow but you better not leave ONE BLODDY detail out!" she yelled. I nodded and smiled. Got that over with.

When I woke up on Friday morning it was snowing hard. I got up and walked down stairs and saw my mom sitting at the table drinking her coffee and watching the news.

"Hello Sweety, looks like your out of school today." She said. I smiled so big and ran up stairs. I went to my phone to see I had 3 messages, one from Macey, Bex and Liz. I called them in a three way.

"Guess what no school!" I said they all screamed. ' I'm coming over' I heard 'me too' and then they hanged up. No time for me to answer them. Then I heard a noise it sounding like a crunch. I looked out my window and Saw Zach shoveling his drive way. I got dress and ran outside. "You look cold" I told him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"That's cause I am." he smirked and dropped the shovel. I walked over to him.

"Did you here no school." I said laughing. He smiled at me and nodded. "Yea but I already new though." I gave him a confused look. He laughed at my expression. "How did you know there wasn't any sign of it on the news yesterday?" I asked. "Spy" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea right" I said. "what I am or am I just that goode." he said I laughed at how he used his last name.

"Yea you must be really good." I said rolling my eyes. I was about to walk back inside when I heard him mumbled"Not all Goode" I was about to ask him what he meant when I saw Bex run up to me and hugged me. She turned to Zach "Goode""Rebecca" I looked at Bex and it looked like she wanted to kill him. Since he saved my life I guess I could help.

"come along Bex, Macey and Liz will be here soon." I told her grabbing her arm and pulling her inside.

"See you tomorrow for are DATE!" he yelled at me. I blushed and looked at Bex to she her mouth open wide and staring at me saying 'EXPLAIN NOW' I shrugged.

"bye Zach" I grabbed her and pulled her in I could hear Zach laughing. Not funny. Once I got her in she started screaming at me.

"I will tell you when Macey and Liz are here okay?" I said. She calmed down and sat down. But once I sat down I hear a knock. So I got up and went to the door and saw Macey and Liz. They came in and Bex gave me a look.

"Alright, alright ill tell you the whole story and what he asked me sit." I said. Oh this is going to be a shocker.

I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. hope you enjoy this chapter.**

We sat there and I told them everything. By the time I was done Liz awwed, Macey said 'I told you so', and Bex shouted finally! But all those things they said makes no since at all.

"Guys come on its not even a real date, calm down." Macey gave me a look.

"So it's tomorrow right?" she asked. I nodded but then she stood up and walked over to her closet not mine but HERS! Yea she has her own closet her but so does the other girls because there over so much.

"Macey what are you doing?" poor little Liz asked still confused on the whole thing. She didn't turn around still looking through my closet. Finally I walked up to her and was about to ask her whats going on but she turned around and was holding what looked like a shirt and jeans. I gave her a look.

"Um whats that for exactly?" looking at the clothes still in her hands.

"Its for your so called 'date" but I think its a date and when I say it is, it is remember." Macey said smiling at me and winked then through the clothes at me. "Try them on first and well see if they are okay for your so called 'date'." she was grinning and had a gleam in her eyes which is never good in my case. I just sighed and walked to the bathroom theirs no getting out of this when Macey is involved. After I was done I came out and put my hands on my hips.

"So did I pass your test?" I said smiling. Liz giggled and Macey glared at her. Liz just stopped giggling and gave me a apologic smile. I smiled back to her.

" Well its not short enough, maybe I can make them more short at the top but the color really brings out your eyes and with the right amount of makeup it will turn out amazing." I glared at her for trying to make this shorter. I mean it is way below already it wont show because ill be wearing a jacket any ways so whats the point why lower than that?

"You can go change now." I glared at her again and went into the bathroom. But while I was in there I heard the door bell rang and I heard Macey tell Bex to get it. After I changed I came back out and heard Joe talking to Bex.

"Hey is Cammie around here?" Bex sighed sounding a little annoyed.

"Yea I'm out, ill be down in a bit." I walked down stairs and there was Solomon trying to not yell at Bex.

"Hi uncle Joe what can I do for ya?" Joe looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back but something was off I could feel it.

"Is your mother home?" I nodded "yea down stairs in her office why is something wrong?" he gave me a look "No, I just have something to ask her is all, go back up stairs and talk to your friends." and with that he walked down stairs. I looked at Bex and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on lets she what their talking about." she said and grabbed my arm and pulled me down stairs. We walked around the corner and stop when we heard my mom and Joe talking.

"Ill still think its safer that way instead of your way." we heard Joe say. "This is not about you Joe this is about the safety of my daughter and my way is safer." We heard Joe sigh and then we heard him get up and got to the door. Bex looked at me and we got up and ran up stairs to my room. Once we got there, their was Macey with one hand on hip and a eyebrow raised.

"What were you to doing?" I looked at Bex and she nodded so we told her what we heard.

"Do you know what they were meaning by keeping you safe?" Macey asked looking confused. I was about to say no when Liz ran through the door.

" Were did you ran off to?" I asked looking at Liz, she was breathing hard and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Macey wanted something from her car and she said it was urgent so I ran out to get it, and why are ya looking at me like that for?" she looked really confused. Bex and I looked at Macey and she gave us a innocent smile.

" What it was urgent." we all laughed and Bex told Liz what we heard down stairs. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Bex went to my widow to sit down there when she stopped and look outside.

"Omg! Guys you have to come over and look!" she said jumping up and down. We walked over and we saw Zach and the guys sitting in his room watching a movie.

"Um whats so exciting about that" I asked confused.

"Girl his room is right across from yours that's exciting." I gave Bex and look and Macey was smiling also. Liz gave me a confused look to so I guess I wasn't the only one confused. I walked back over to my bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. What were they meaning by keeping me safe that doesn't make any sense. I was drifting off but I was brought back when Bex through a pillow at me.

"What?" I sat up and looked at Bex. She looked at me for a while and sighed. "Can you ask your mom want she meant by keeping you safe?" she asked.

" I can't if I do shell realized we were listening." Bex nodded and went over to my DVD stand and picked up a movie.

"Come on lets go watch a movie." She said and walked out the door. I got up and followed the girls out to go down stairs.

"Well we need to see if we all can stay the night so we can help Cammie get ready for her date." Macey said whiling grinning. "Did he say what time he would pick you up tomorrow?" Liz asked. I open my mouth to say but then I realized he didn't but then my phone went off and I went to get it.

Hey this is Zach, Pick you up by 6.-Unknown

How did you get my number? -Cammie

Spy.-Zach

I'm being serious- Cammie

I got it from Grant.-Zach

remind me to kill him later -Cammie

will do ;)-Zach

I got to go see you tomorrow -Zach

Okay- Cammie

I looked back up from my phone to see three satisfied girls giving me a 'i-told-you' look.

"Okay so what movie are we watching?" I asked trying to change topic. It didn't work.

"Stop changing the topic who were you texting." ask Bex with a eyebrow raised."why would you want to know." I asked. Bex got up and walked over to me "Because the whole time you were texting who ever it was you were smiling and I haven't seen that smile since your dad was here not even when you were dating Josh." Macey and Liz nodded as well and I sighed and plot down on the chair.

"it was Zach texting me the time he would pick me up." I said and I watched there cosern turn into a blown out smile. I rolled my eyes and look toward the TV. "Well are we going to watch a movie or are you all going to stand there and stare at me the whole time?" they laughed and Bex put in the movie and Liz came back in with popcorn.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. new chapter updated.**

Once the movie was over Bex's phone ranged and she went up to answer it while I went down stairs to ask my mom to see if they can stay the night. Once I got down stairs I could hear my mom talking to someone.

"I don't care what it takes just do it!" I heard her yell. I went into her office but didn't see anyone so she must have been talking on the phone. Once she turned around and saw me she smiled.

"Hey sweety how can I help you?" I looked at my mom she looks real worried and I don't know whats going on but what ever it is its worrying her real bad.

"um I was wondering if Bex, Macey, and Liz can stay the night?" she smiled "Sure why not but can you keep it up in your room I have a lot of work to get done."

" Sure" she nodded and I was about to leave when "Cammie?" I turned around and looked at my mom.

"Yes?" she sighed and shook her head "Never mind" I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. She just smiled at me. I turned around and looked over my shoulder at her and saw her looking at her papers deep in thought. I sighed and walked back up stairs. What was wrong with her? I was to busy thinking about my mom to see that the guys were in my living room.

" Uh Bex, Macey, and Liz can you guys come here for a second." they walked over and smiled at me. "Yesss?" they said at the same time which was very weird.

"Can you tell me why the guys are here?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask them." said Macey while smirking. I groaned and walked back into the living and saw Zach. I walked up to him "Hey Gallagher G-" but he didn't get to finished because I pulled him into my moms room.

"What the heck Zach Why are you guys here?" he gave me a confused look.

"Because I got your text saying to come over, but by the way your looking at me I'm guessing it was your friends that did that." I nodded. "I'm so sorry about them." he smirked.

"Its alright, well what do we do now?" he looked around but stopped and looked at something then looked at me and smirked. I gave him a confused look and watched him walk over to a table. But once I saw what was on that table I ran and got in front of him.

"Zach..Don't...Zachhh please don't." he tried to move to get behind me but I wouldn't let him.

"Come on Gallagher girl let me see it" he wined and shook my head then he sighed and went to turn around and I relaxed until he turned again and I had no time to react. He went to me and grabbed my waist and put me over his shoulder.

"Zach let me go...Don't look please!" I tried to yell but I was laughing. I tried to wiggle my way out but he refused. I heard him start to laugh and I knew he found the picture. I sighed and just laid there on his shoulder.

" Gallagher Girl I think you look cute." he said while laughing.

"Well since you seen the picture can you put me down now." I heard him laugh and he brought me down and I looked up at him and looked into his eyes and I just couldn't look away. I felt his breath on my face and I could feel him moving closer and I was to. We were so close and I could taste his lips and right when we were about to touch the door open.

"Hey man you ca- oh uh I'm sorry uh" me and Zach pulled back and looked at Grant he was mumbling and walked backwards with his hand over his eyes and turned around but instead of going through the door way like he planned he ran into the wall. Me and Zach started to laugh. He got up and glared at us and walked out. I couldn't help it I I laughed so hard I sat on my moms bed laughing so hard I cried. After a while we died down and I saw Zach come over to me and gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"We should bring them upstairs my mom is working on something and she wants us to be quiet." I walked away but was pulled back by his hand in mine. "We are not going through this again are we?" I asked and he smirked and walked towards me. My eyes widened and I blushed "Your cute when you blush" he whispered into my ear. I blushed even harder. He started to laugh.

"Come on Gallagher Girl before you get in trouble with your mom for them being so loud." I nodded and he let go of my hand and I walked into he living room with Macey and Bex smiling at me. I glared at them.

"Come on we have to go upstairs or my mom will be really mad because we are so loud." they all got up and walked towards the stairs and walked into my room. Once in my room Macey asked "what are we going to do now?" I looked around my room and was about to say something but Bex stood up.

"We could watch a movie until Cammie's Mom is asleep and then sneak out and walk around and go somewhere it will be fun." they all nodded but I didn't.

"I am NOT sneaking out my mom will kill me if she finds out!" I said shaken my head. Zach walks up to me.

"come on Gallagher Girl if you come ill show you were I'm taking you tomorrow." he whisper in my ear. I blushed and nodded. He went back and smirked at me so I rolled my eyes what is he doing to me? "She says okay" he said and went to sit on my bed. Bex and Macey looked at Zach like he came from another planet.

"How did you get her to say yes?" Bex and Macey said at the same time again weird. He just laughed and pointed to himself 'Spy' and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled.


End file.
